Sentimientos Olvidados
by xlspx
Summary: Rikku pensaba que Gippal era sólo una persona en su vida. Pero cuando Tidus llega y concentra su amor en Yuna... Rikku empieza a sentirse sola. Y por si fuera poco, Gippal ha vuelto... RCG
1. Chapter 1

Holiz a todas, todos... como sea! _Hiya_, como diría Rikku! En fin, me costó HORRORES escribir esta historia. Pero como no sucedió nada entre Rikku y Gippal quiso hacer una historia. ¿Por qué me costó? He leído muchísimas historias sobre Yuna y Tidus y no sé si estoy haciendo bien en decir que mi hermoso bombón ha vuelto del Etéreo. O sea, no le he entregado mi alma al videojuego (no he visto el final que Tidus vuelve, salvo por Internet) pero esa es otra historia que haré para sacarme las ganas. Espero que les guste esta historia. Hice a una Rikku más tranquila y un Gippal conquistador. Sé que tal vez no guste... pero es lo que pude hacer. Mi primer Fan Fic de Final Fantasy... ah no! Mi segundo! Cierto! Me olvidé de cuento en mi cuaderno! Muchos besos!

Capitulo 1: 

**No estoy para bromas**

Rikku le sonrió al hermoso bebe que gateaba a su lado. Vidinu la miraba con sus claros ojos mientras reía. Era un bebé hermoso, a diferencia de su padre. También era muy inteligente, que seguramente lo había heredado de su madre. Habían pasado 4 meses desde que las Gaviotas derrotaron a Vegnagun. Yuna era feliz con Tidus pero Rikku se sentía muy insatisfecha.

-¡Hey, chica de Cid!—exclamó alguien detrás de su espalda. Rikku se dio vuelta pegando un salto sorprendida. Gippal le sonreía con su increíble sonrisa seductora que hizo reír a la chica.

-Estoy tratando de dormir al bebé. ¿Te importaría?—le preguntó Rikku sonando algo seria. En ese momento, apareció Yuna de la nada. Era demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Quieres que cuide al bebé? No tengo problema, prima.

-¿Y Tidus, Yuny?—preguntó Rikku intentando encontrar una excusa.

-No lo sé. Debe estar con Wakka. ¿Me dejarás?

La rubia se marchó lentamente algo dudosa. Yuna se sentó en su verdadera cama y miró al bebé dormir. Rikku salió de la casa de Yuna y caminó hacia la playa, misteriosamente, Gippal la seguía.

-Se rumorea que el sueño de los oradores ha vuelto—dijo Gippal para entablar conversación. Rikku alzó sus brazos y bostezó.

-Es cierto, Tidus ha vuelto y se pasa el día con Yuna. Pocas veces me habla. Debe ser por el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos—le confesó ella.

-¡Hey, pareces enfadada! ¿Te atrae ese chico raro?

-Siempre me han gustado los raros... ¿No, Gippal?—bromeó ella haciendo reír al chico. Pero después se le fue la sonrisa de los labios y la miró serio.

-¿Estás viviendo en Besaid? Hubiese jurado que después de terminar el plan de "_Las Gaviotas salvan Spira_" ibas a venir conmigo al Templo de Djose—le admitió Gippal haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero que dices?—exclamó ella golpeando levemente su brazo. Ambos habían llegado a la playa. Rikku corría de un lado al otro mientras que Gippal miraba el cielo celeste e impresionante de Besaid.

-Siempre me ha gustado el cielo de Besaid.

-¡Yo dije lo mismo cuando lo vi por primera vez! ¡Es tan hermoso! Tan azul...

-Entonces, Rikku... confiesa... ¿Estás viviendo en Besaid? ¿Mirando como el chico que antes te gustaba coquetea con tu prima?

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto!—exclamó Rikku aunque no sabía muy bien que pensar—. Estoy viviendo en Besaid... en la casa en frente de Yuni. ¡Es mi prima y mejor amiga! Tidus también era mi mejor amigo... pero ahora no me habla.

-Yo puedo ser tu mejor amigo, chica de Cid.

-Mi hermano te odia.

-Ya lo sé. Pero se puede arreglar.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo?—bromeó ella sentándose en la arena. Gippal se mantuvo en pie mirándola. Rikku sonreía y miraba el sol.

-Gippal todo lo puede. ¿Te he dicho que soy un genio?

-¿Te han dicho que eres un soberbio? Cid tampoco te quiere. Mi familia no te quiere, Gippal. Aunque seas un genio—le confesó ella mirando seriamente el cielo.

-¡¿Y me vas a decir que no vas a acceder mi propuesta de ser tu mejor amigo por que tu familia no lo acepta?! ¡Por favor, Rikku! ¡Me decepcionas! ¿No recuerdas nuestras épocas de "pareja perfecta"?

-Los olvidé. Sinh me intoxicó—bromeó Rikku sonrojada.

-Pero a mí no.

-¿Y a que se debe todo esto, Gippal? ¿Por qué vienes a buscarme después de cuatro meses que he estado sufriendo? ¡No sabes lo que es ver al chico que me gustaba pegado a mi prima! ¡No tienes idea!—le gritó ella furiosa poniéndose de pie.

-Estás madurando, Rikku. No eras de ponerte seria. Me sigues encantando igualmente—le confesó haciendo enojar a Rikku.

-¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Vuelve a Djose! ¡Todos sabemos que tienes muchísimas chicas ahí! ¿Por qué querrías a una tonta Al Bhed? ¡Dime, Gippal!

-Es que tienes luz propia, Rikku. Eres una luz. ¿Jamás te lo dijeron? Tus ojos son hermosos... y tu simpatía es lo más divertido que hay. Eres la única persona que puede opacar mi soberbia.

-¡No estoy para bromas, Gippal!—exclamó Rikku dejándolo solo en medio de la playa. Gippal se quedó sorprendido. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¡Rikku había dicho que no estaba para bromas! ¿Qué le sucedía a ese mujer?

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la chica de Cid?—gritó Gippal antes de que ella desapareciera de su vista. Rikku se dio vuelta divertida y se rió. Le sacó la lengua.

-He cambiado.

-No lo creo—bromeó él acercándose para no gritar más—- Si te digo "Chica de Cid" empiezas a gritar como una histérica.

-¡Hey!

-¿Ves? Y ahora me dices "Tengo un nombre". ¿O no es así? Eres tan predecible, Rikku.

-¿Rikku? Me llamaste Rikku...—susurró ella contenta.

-Lo había dicho antes pero no me escuchaste por que peleabas con tu estúpida histeria. ¿Ya se te pasó? ¿Vamos a caminar un poco por la playa?

-Ya caminamos lo suficiente para que mis zapatos se llenen de arena, Gippal. No quiero caminar más. Adiós—le dijo y se marchó por fin sabiendo que estaba haciendo mal en marcharse.

-¡Hey!—gritó Rikku cuando alguien tiró de su cabello. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el perfecto rostro de Tidus. Él le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Ambos estaban sentados al final del muelle de Besaid.

-¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?

-Bien.

-¿Por qué esa poca energía? ¡Arriba el animo!—exclamó Tidus palmeando la espalda de Rikku. Ella no tenía el humor para hablarle al chico las dificultades que tenía con él—. Yuna me dijo que está segura de que tienes problemas conmigo.

-¡Si! ¡Tengo problemas contigo!—exclamó ella levantándose y mirando a Tidus con furia. Quería llorar, gritar y lamentarse por ser tan tonta. Tidus no la quería. ¿Por qué se seguía obsesionando con él? ¿Por qué siempre había elegido a Yuna? ¿Por qué no a ella?

-Woah... pensé que éramos amigos, Rikku. No sabías que estabas enojada conmigo. Te he visto tan presa de tus pensamientos... que no sabía si acercarme o no—susurró Tidus.

-¡No mientas! ¡Sabes por que estoy enojada! Has estado los meses que volviste con Yuna... completamente con Yuna... ¡Jamás has venido a preguntarme si estoy viva!

-¡Rikku!

-¡Déjame en paz, Tidus! ¡No entiendo por que la elegiste a ella y no a mí!

Rikku no podía creer todos esos sentimientos tontos en su cuerpo. Todas esas tonterías que pensaba y no entendía por que lloraba. ¿Amaba a Tidus? ¿Pero por que cada vez que aparecía Gippal recordaba los momentos vividos? ¿Por qué era tan tonta?

Pensó en Yuna y lo mucho que deseó ver a Tidus. Lo desesperada que estaba. El beso que se dieron en el bosque de Macalania. ¿Por qué todos esos recuerdos en su mente?

-Tal vez debas entender tu mente antes de manifestar los problemas—dijo una voz que para ella era más sabía que Maechen.

-Lulu... ¿Y Vidinu?—le preguntó ya que era de noche y la mujer estaba a su lado mirándola.

-Duerme junto a Wakka—le comentó—. ¿Te sucede algo? Tidus volvió muy triste de su encuentro en el puerto. Yuna está preocupada por ti... y ese chico del templo de Djose también lo está. Aún no quiere marcharse.

-¿Aún no se marchó?


	2. Una propuesta

Gracias por sus comentarios! Me encantaron. El cap final.

Felices FIESTAS!

LunizLysius

* * *

Capitulo 2:

**Una propuesta**

-Gracias por todo, Lu.

-Son cambios, Rikku... debes aceptarlos. Pero no por eso debes cambiar tu forma de ser. Eres una chica muy alegre y llena de energía. No entiendo por que te complicas tanto. Sabes quien quiere a quien... y sabes a quien quieres tú.

Lulu se marchó con su caminar lento mientras que Rikku se abrazaba las piernas. Suspiró angustiada pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Había estado mal con Tidus. ¡Él estaba vivo¡Estaba realmente vivo¿Por qué lo molestaba con esas tonterías¿Por qué lo molestaba con celos tontos?

Se fue a dormir al "hotel" que había en frente de la casa de Yuna. Cuando se recostó en una de las camas se sorprendió al ver a Gippal en otra cama completamente dormido. Lo contempló unos segundos.

Era tan apuesto pero tan soberbio hasta la hora de dormir. Su parche en el ojo mostraba tanto misterio. Se durmió mirándolo tanto tiempo.

-¡Chica de Cid!—exclamó Tidus haciendo estremecer a la rubia. Ella lo miró furiosa sabiendo que eso la enojaba—. Sabía que eso iba a desatar tu furia.

-¡Hey¿Te olvidaste mi nombre?

-¿¡Como me voy a olvidar de ti!?—exclamó revolviéndolo el cabello.

-Te lo has olvidado durante todo el año...

-¡Rikku¡No seas mentirosa¡Eres mi mejor amiga! Es cierto, no te he prestado atención pero es por que he extrañado tanto a Yuna... que quise pasar todo el tiempo con Yuna. Ahora lo pasare contigo.

-¡Oye¡Yo quiero pasarlo con ella!—dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Rikku y Tidus estaban sentados frente al enorme lago que Wakka lanzó una vez al rubio. Siempre solían lanzarse para recordar viejos tiempos. Rikku miró a Gippal y empujó a Tidus al agua.

-¡Ya verás, Rikku¡Me vengaré!—exclamó un Tidus enojado desde el agua.

-¡Chica de Cid!

-Tengo nombre, _Gip_.

-¿_Gip_?

-Sólo para que te enojes—bromeó ella haciendo reír a Gippal. Él se sentó al lado de ella—. ¿Aún no te vas¡Que molesto!

-No. No me voy todavía. No has aceptado mi propuesta.

-¿Me propusiste casamiento¿Cuándo que no me llegó la invitación?—le preguntó ella buscando en sus bolsillos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que vengas conmigo al templo de Djose.

-Este es mi hogar.

-¡Este no es tu hogar, Rikku¡Eres una Al Bhed¡No perteneces a este lugar! Ven conmigo a Djose. ¿O quieres ir al desierto? Tengo muchísimo que hacer... no te prestaría atención jamás—le dijo Gippal serio. Rikku empezó a molestarlo y a empujarlo.

-¿Muchísimo que hacer¡Por favor¡Nada haces durante el día¡No hay amenazas en Spira!

-Ya lo sé... y como no hay amenazas vengo a arreglar mis problemas amorosos.

Rikku se quedó callada mirándolo estupefacta. Pensó que todo el tiempo Gippal había estado jugando con ella o bromeando. Como solían hacer en los viejos tiempos. Pelear y pelear. A pesar de haber tenido una "relación" lo único que hacían era bromear y ninguno de los dos sabían cuando hablaban en serio.

-¿Soy un problema para ti?

-¡Si y uno de los grandes¡Esa maldita vocecita que molesta mi cerebro cuando intentó dormir! Por eso quiero que esa vocecita este a mi lado cuando intente dormir. ¡Vamos, Rikku¡No seas terca!

Ambos se levantaron del suelo. Rikku tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia todos lados nerviosa. Gippal se acercó a ella y le dio un precipitado beso. Fue tan rápido que sorprendió a la chica. Se quedó mirándolo sin entenderlo.

-Estás loco, Gippal.

-Quiero ser como tú, pequeña hija de Cid. Quiero que me trasmitas tú alegría y tus ganas de vivir. Y sobre, que salgas de una buena vez de mi mente. No puede soportar tener que verte en sueños y jamás en persona.

Él la tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar con velocidad hacia el puerto. Ella tropezaba con todo lo que se encontraba. Gippal casi corría. Le había robado un beso a Rikku, estaba por ganarle a la muy terca.

-¿Y como viajaremos? Hermano no nos prestará el Celsius.

-Iremos en barco hasta Luca y después iremos caminando.

**-¡¿CAMINANDO?!**

-Si, y si es necesario te besaré todo el camino para que no quejes, Rikku. ¿Escuchaste?—le preguntó llegando al puerto. Estaban por subir al barco. La chica no se quería despegar de todo eso. Vidinu, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu... no podía irse de un día para el otro.

-Sé lo que piensas... pero volveremos.

Él se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en el cuello. Se acercó precipitadamente, con temor a ser rechazado, y besó los labios de la chica pero esta vez con más lentitud y sentimientos. Rikku correspondió el beso. Y cuando terminó, ella le sonrió y saltó sobre él.

-¡Ahora mueve el trasero, "_Gip_", por que me llevarás en tus brazos hasta que lleguemos al templo de Djose¿Escuchaste, necio?

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que consigo todo lo que quiero?

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que yo también?—le preguntó acercándose a su rostro—. Pero, Gippal... no me has dicho lo que quiero que me digas.

-¿Qué eres muy linda?

-¡Gippal¿Por qué quieres llevarme a Djose¿Hay alguna razón en especial¿Por qué?—le preguntó ella poniendo ojos de chica triste.

-Por que... por que te amo, Rikku. Recuérdalo por que no lo diré de nuevo. Mi orgullo me gana—le recordó él haciendo reír a Rikku. Ella lo abrazó sonriente.

-¿Y desde cuando?

-Desde que tienes una voz tan molesta que perturba mi cerebro. Desde que me fui ese día del desierto dejándote sola y sin mis besos. Desde siempre.

-Ay, que romántico. Yo también, Gippal—le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte y dejando atrás a Besaid—. Desde que tienes ese parche el ojo.

-Desde siempre.

FIN

miércoles, 18 de julio de 2007 6:57:29

jueves, 19 de julio de 2007 21:01:20


End file.
